nihilos_draconum_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sylvie
Background Sylvie was abandoned by her parents at a young age, and left to fend for herself in a far off village to the west of Lu'Dran. She was constantly berated, beaten, and treated like filth. A life she had become used to until beaten to an inch of her life, where Walter eventually discovers her and takes her in. The memories of the event haunt her still, and due to her nature as half elf, she cut apart the tips of her ears, and grew her hair out to cover the mutilated remains, fearful of what others may do to her if they discovered what she was. She took up magecraft in order to assist Walter on his quests in the guild, eventually becoming a member with him. She had troubles at first, her magical ability tending to be unstable at times. With the discovery of a Wyrmstone, she finally became able to be of more use to Walter, though he seemed to be more concerned for her safety the more she relied upon the stone. Sylvie grew to love him as an older brother, and had wanted him to refer to her as his sibling, though she had no idea how to go about asking him without making things awkward. She took up baking as a means of making his daughter happy, and grew quite proficient at it, those that have tasted her baked goods claiming she should start her own bakery, an idea she thought to do once Nana was old enough to bake alongside her. Once Walter had disappeared, she convinced Alice to accompany her in the search for her friend, only to be killed by Seraiya shortly after finding him. Appearance Sylvie is fair skinned, her facial features a combination of homely and beautiful, average at best. Her eyes are her most striking feature, the color of deep jade. She has an endearing quality in her expression, a sisterly demeanor, one that who looks as if she just wants to keep feeding you until you're happy and full. Dark brown shoulder length feathered hair adorns her head, nothing overly extravagant. She dons a heavily adorned tunic, dyed blue, with gold thread embroidered around the waist. It clung tightly to her otherwise chubby frame, namely around the waist and chest. She also wore fingerless gloves, faintly glowing runic symbols etched onto the back of them, a pair of woolen slacks with a different set of runic symbols etched onto the knees. Her boots were weathered, having seen much use over the years. Personality Sylvie fits the sister archetype, and as such is very endearing and doting toward her friends. Especially women, as she only had eyes for them. She loves making others smile and feel comfortable, and as such took up baking to bring happiness to those she cares for, and on occasion the random stranger. She can be at shy at times, sometimes stuttering when she's nervous. Trivia * She developed a bit of a crush on Yoli, though never made anything of it knowing that she had eyes for Ryu. Category:Characters